User blog:UnionPointDropout/Timeline (production)
The following is a production timeline of The Orville. At the moment, this blog post serves only as an aide to other editors but there is a non-zero chance it may grow into its own article one day. Until late 2015: Very early development *Seth MacFarlane was interested in rebooting the Star Trek franchise, presumably from a non-J.J. Abrams universe and closer to the originally intended spirit of its creator Gene Rodenberry. Over the years, he holds phone conversations with David S. Goodman and Brannon Braga about science fiction story ideas. (The Orville) 2011 *MacFarlane goes on record stating he would like to take over a part of Star Trek. (The Orville) 2015 *At some point after July, MacFarlane unsuccessfully pitches a Star Trek television series idea to CBS. (The Orville) **August 2015: MacFarlane asks J. Lee if he would like a role on an upcoming project. This was probably part of MacFarlane's Star Trek pitch that was later turned into John LaMarr on The Orville. (J. Lee) **By the end of 2015, it is assumed that MacFarlane turned his interest in Star Trek into a novel science fiction project. Through his phone conversations with Goodman and Braga, some of the earliest story arcs of The Orville are developed. (The Orville) **Christmas Party 2015: MacFarlane tells Scott Grimes that he has an idea for a new show. (Scott Grimes) 2016: Early development *The vague novel science fiction project existing only in MacFarlane's mind quickly evolves into The Orville. (The Orville) March *MacFarlane announces that he has an idea for a new science fiction television show. He writes the pilot script and starts pitching it to various studios. (The Orville) April *Fox picks up The Orville for 13 episodes. (The Orville) *MacFarlane informally offers the role of Gordon Malloy to Scott Grimes. (Scott Grimes) Undated order of events from April until June The following is listed chronologically as the order is established even though the dates are unknown: #MacFarlane writes a second script (probably If the Stars Should Appear). (The Orville) #Goodman helps Macfarlane with script for About a Girl. (The Orville) #Braga and Goodman are hired as executive producers and writers. (The Orville) #Other writers are hired and begin churning out new scripts. (The Orville) June to October *Scripts for Pria and Majority Rule and Into the Fold and Cupid's Dagger and Firestorm and New Dimensions and Mad Idolatry are written. (Pria) (Majority Rule) (Into the Fold) (Cupid's Dagger) (Firestorm) (New Dimensions) (Mad Idolatry) July *Script for Krill is written. (Krill (episode)) August *August 19: Peter Macon and J. Lee cast October *October 31: Halston Sage and Penny Johnson Jerald cast After October *Department heads are hired; Jon Favreau is hired to direct the pilot. (The Orville) Late November *Howard Berger presents his ideas for Krill and the alien species of Dann/Samm to MacFarlane. (The Orville) December *December 8: Mark Jackson is cast 2017: Season 1 January *January 13: Filming of Old Wounds begins. (Old Wounds) **6:30 AM: Rehearsal. (Old Wounds) **7:30 AM: Shooting. First scene is Ed's introduction to the crew in the Shuttle Bay. (Old Wounds) **12:30 PM: Lunch. (Old Wounds) *January 14: Day 2 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 16: Day 3 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 17: Day 4 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 18: Day 5 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 19: Day 6 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 20: Day 7 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 21: Day 8 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 23: Day 9 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 24: Day 10 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 25: Day 11 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 26: Day 12 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 27: Day 13 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 28: Day 14 of filming Old Wounds (Old Wounds) *January 29: Editing of the pilot begins. (The Orville) April *Week of April 7: Filming of If the Stars Should Appear ends. (If the Stars Should Appear) *April 14: Filming of Command Performance begins. (Command Performance) *April 27: Filming of About a Girl begins. (About a Girl) **7:30 AM: Filming begins. (About a Girl) May *Week of May 2: Filming of Pria ends. (Pria) *May 15: The May Trailer airs. (Season 1) *Late May: Filming of Krill ends. (Krill (episode)) June *Week of June 5: Filming Majority Rule ends. (Majority Rule) *June 10: Original schedule announced, which includes Primal Urges. (Primal Urges) *Week of June 20: Filming for Cupid's Dagger ends. (Cupid's Dagger) July *At some point, Firestorm and New Dimensions are filmed. (Firestorm) (New Dimensions) *July 3: Editing of If the Stars Should Appear ends. (If the Stars Should Appear) *July 11: News that Charlize Theron would appear is leaked. (The Orville) *July 22: San Diego Comic-Con. (The Orville) **Cryopreservation contest begins. (The Orville) Late July or early August *Filming of Primal Urges. (Primal Urges) August *August 5: First three episodes presented to the Television Critics Association. (The Orville) *August 23: Filming of Mad Idolatry ends. (The Orville) Mad Idolatry) September *September 10: Series premiere. (The Orville) **Cryopreservation contest ends. (The Orville) *September 14: Command Performance airs. (Season 1) *September 21: About a Girl airs. (Season 1) *September 28: If the Stars Should Appear airs. (Season 1) October *October 5: Pria airs. (Season 1) *October 12: Krill airs. (Season 1) *October 26: Majority Rule airs. (Season 1) November *By this month, four scripts for Season 2 were finished. It is not known which. (The Orville) *November 2: Into the Fold airs. (Season 1) **Fox officially renews The Orville for a second season. (Season 2) *November 9: Cupid's Dagger airs. (Season 1) *November 14: Fox moves Primal Urges to Season 2. (Season 2) *November 16: Firestorm airs. (Season 1) *November 20: Editing of ''Mad Idolatry ''is in progress. (The Orville) *November 30: New Dimensions airs. (Season 1) December *December 7: Mad Idolatry airs. (Season 1) **Under the original schedule, Primal Urges would have aired. (Primal Urges) *December 14: Under the original schedule, Mad Idolatry would have aired. 2018: Season 2 January *January 9: Jon Cassar hired as director for Season 2. (Season 2) *January 28: Cast and crew joint meeting to strategize Season 2. (Season 2) February *February 5: Scripts for Ja'loja released. (Season 2) *February 12: Jessica Szohr hired. (Season 2) *February 21: Chris Johnson hired. (Season 2) *February 23: Table read of Ja'loja. (Ja'loja) *February 26: Filming Ja'loja begins. (Season 2) **Joe Menosky hired. (Season 2) March *Week of March 6: Filming of Home. (Season 2) *Early March: Filming of All the World is Birthday Cake. (Season 2) *March 13: Robert Picardo announced to return in Home. (Home) *March 17: Appearance at PaleyFest. (Season 2) *March 19: Editing of Ja'loja ongoing. (Ja'loja) *March 20: Table read of Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes and Happy Refrain, A. (Season 2) *Week of March 26: Filming of third episode. (Season 2) May *May 11: Episode 206 filming concludes. (Season 2) **First break begins. (Season 2) Mid-summer until July *Fox buys a 15th episode for Season 2. (Season 2) June *June 8: Table read of Episode 208. (Season 2) *June 30: The Orville wins the Saturn Award for best television science-fiction series. (Season 1) July *July 21: Appearance at San Diego Comic-Con. (Season 2) **Season 2 Trailer airs. (Season 2) *Late July: The cast goes on their second break. (Season 2) August *Early August: The Orville transitions to a JAZ Pod commercial format. (Season 2) October *October 13: Wrap party. (Season 2) *October 15: Primary shooting of final episode concludes. (Season 2) November *November 21: Sound editing for Home ends. (Season 2) *Editing team transfers to New York. (Season 2) December *December 10: State of California approves a tax break of $15.8 million if a Season 3 is made in the state. (The Orville) *December 17: Sound editing for episode 206 ends. (Season 2) *December 28: Editing for episode 206 is on-going. (Season 2) *December 30: Season 2 premieres. (Season 2) 2019: Season 2 airs January *January 3: Primal Urges airs. (Season 2) *January 10: Home airs. (Season 2) *January 17: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes airs. (Season 2) *January 24: All the World is Birthday Cake airs. (Season 2) *January 31: Happy Refrain, A airs. (Season 2) Category:Blog posts